


One Step at a Time

by LadyAsphodel93



Category: I Rymden Finns Inga Kanslor, Simple Simon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sam's an Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAsphodel93/pseuds/LadyAsphodel93
Summary: "One step at a time, yes?""One step a a time."A sequel to 'The Way He Is'.





	One Step at a Time

You gazed lovingly at the makeshift star that Simon had made for you.

 

It had been a few days since he'd given you the said gift and you couldn't help but feel your heart swell at the thought of Simon giving you such a gift. But you knew you couldn't get your hopes up completely. You were still feeling conflicted about what to do about your feelings for him.

 

You set the fairy lit jar on your bed side table and laid down on your bed under the covers. You were about to sleep when you heard a commotion outside. Scrambling from your covers, you headed out to the hall to see what was the matter. You found Sam and Frida in a heated discussion – or was it an argument – with Simon standing, awkwardly in the halls, watching them.

 

“He's an idiot!” shouted Frida. “I don't know how you and (Y/N) can put up with him.”

 

This argument again!

 

“He's my brother, Frida. What do you want me to do?”

 

“Kick him out. He's a pest, a fucking nuisance.”

 

“Frida, I can't leave him on his own.”

 

“Yes, you can. He's not that stupid, is he?”

 

“No, he's not.” You butted in. Everyone looked your way. You scowled at Frida. “I think you're the one who needs to be kicked out. I've told you time and time again about the way Simon is. And quite frankly, I don't see a problem.” You squeezed past the squabbling couple and moved to stand next to Simon, who was looking down at you in wonder.

 

“You're the one who's a pest, Frida. Picking on someone just because you don't understand. I'm surprised its taking Sam so long to know who you really are.” Without thinking, probably the heat of the moment, you placed your hand on Simon's arm, in a comforting way.

 

Simon wasn't sure what to do. He looked between your hand on his arm. He couldn't slap your hand away or push you away like he did with most people. It just...wasn't right. You'd been the one of the few people to respect Simon for his aspergers and he...loved you for it. And here you were, standing up for him.

 

Frida looked to Sam. “Are you just gonna stand there and let her speak to me like this?”

 

“I'm pretty sure, Simon, feels the same way.” you barked.

 

“Sam?!”

 

Sam looked to his girlfriend, then to you and then at Simon. Simon shook his head, not wanting him to berate you. Sam looked back at Frida.

 

“You know what she's right. You can't be respectable of those around me, then there's no point in us being together.”

 

“Sam.”

 

“You're leaving tomorrow, Frida. I'll help you pack and move back in to wherever. You can sleep on the couch.”

 

And with that Sam stormed into his room. You looked at Simon, who looked a bit shaken. Tugging on his arm, you both headed to his room.

 

“You okay, Simon?” you asked, once inside and the door was closed.

 

“I'm fine.” he replied although he didn't sound it.

 

“She had no right to say those things.” you said, sitting next to Simon on his bed.

 

“I'm an idiot, (Y/N), and you know it.”

 

“Don't say that. She's the fucking idiot, not you. She has no right disrespecting you for what makes you, you.”

 

There was silence. It was comfortable to say the least.

 

Finally, Simon spoke up.

 

“You touched me, ya know.”

 

You froze. “I did? Oh, shit, Simon. I'm sorry. I didn't think.”

 

“No, no, it's okay. I...I actually wanted you to.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yeah. I, um...I've like you for a long time, now.”

 

You stared dumbfoundedly at your friend, slowly processing what he'd said. He...He liked you!

 

“I...you...you like me?”

 

He nodded. A slack grin came up on your face.

 

“Oh, my god. I like you, too.”

 

His eyes widened. “You do?”

 

You nodded. “Although, it may be more than liking. More than fondness.”

 

Simon smiled and you couldn't help but squeak at his smile. He looked so beautiful.

 

“I...I understand though if you don't to be touched. I'll be more condsidering.”

 

“I...it could take some time.”

 

“I understand, Simon.” You placed your hand next to his and gently rested your pinkie with his. “One step at a time, yes?”

 

Simon looked at you for a while before intertwining your pinkie with his. “One step at a time.” 

 


End file.
